


The Adventures of Philipp J. Coulson

by Knobi_Wa



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little OC maybe, Just love him and take him home, Maybe a little auish too, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, Philinda from the very start, Secret Agent Man Story, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knobi_Wa/pseuds/Knobi_Wa
Summary: Everyone knew Coulson as a very good handler, a kind man, someone who can be relayed on. Hewas Nick Fury's good eye and he does everything he can, so Fury can get a little more sleep atnight.What nobody knows was, that this man wasn't always on the good side of the law.





	The Adventures of Philipp J. Coulson

Phil lost his parents early. He was nine, when his father was killed in front of him and sixteen when his mother died. He was alone in the world, without someone to guide him. The foster system couldn't hold him long enough. After living in a house with a brutal man and a weak ghost of a caring mother, he ran away and lived his life on the streets of New York. Hungry and looking for a way for fast money, he desired nothing more than a better life, a home and some good, warm food in his stomache. He was a scrawny kid, so he got jobs like breaking in a building through the vents and steal something or slipping in to open a door. It didn't made a roof above his head but he wasn't hungry this way.  
One day he tried to steal a car from a guy, that looked like agency. Phil was eighteen, still thin and a kid, but felt older than his age. The black, big car looked heavily secured. He made sure, that this was the right one and tried to break in. Something he did before, but then he heard a voice. Someone said in a calm, dark baritone: "What do you gain for doing this?"  
The boy did not look around. He tried to ran away and he knew he was followed. He could hear the steps behind him and the same voice was calling him again and again. It fueled his survival instinct and he ran through the crowds of this citylike jungle.  
When he stopped hearing the steps he steadied himself with a hand on a wall and tried to calm his breathing. He was shaking and the feeling, that this was not over, was rushing through his head. When his breathing was calm, he stepped into the streets, thinking about his next step. He did not get the job done. Which means no money. Which means more trouble with this snarky guy, who hired him. He put his hands in the pocket and tried not to feel like meat on a plate, surrounded by lions who are ready to jump.  
Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. A very heavily hand. He hunched his shoulders and tried not to turn around.  
He didn't need to, because the voice following him all day told him in a mocky way: "Got you."

Phil sat in a chair, chained to a desk and watched a mirror. He had a feeling, that on the otherside someone was standing and watching him.

"So, this is Phillipp J. Coulson, missing for two years. His parents died early. His father when he was nine, his mother when he was sixteen. His foster parents were calling the police to find him", Peggy told Nick Fury. He watched the kid's face, trying to make out what he was thinking.  
"So a stray", he answered with his baritone voice. "I came out from the diner and saw him trying to break into my car. Got to say, it was fun to hunt him through the streets. He nearly made it. Got careless when I wasn't breathing down his neck."  
"Why was he trying to steal you're car? A car owned by our agency, Nick." Peggy scowled at him and Nick nearly had the decency to look away.  
"I think, kid got a job to do it, for the money. It's a muscle car and there is a good market for it." Nick thought about, than said: "They won't be happy when he is running around without their target."  
He gave Peggy a side look.  
"His mistake. He has to deal with the consequences."  
"Come on. Look a this kid."  
"I did look at him, Nick. To tell the truth, I want to feed him and get him warm. He looks more like a lost puppy and not like a culprit."  
"Peggy, do me a favor: Do not use the word culprit. Really, trust me, it's outdated. But yes, you're right. He seemed lost and having problems to find his way."  
"Oh nooo. No, no, no, no, no, no. Nick I know, what you want to do", Peggy began, but Nick stopped her right there.  
"Please, just let me talk to him. He has a good head on his shoulders. I want to know him and then we can send him on the streets. The only way his story ends, is, that he will be shot some day. Let me know, who the guy is, before we close his body bag."  
"Sometimes I hate you. I go in there, too. Don't say anything."  
Nick smiled. He knew Peggy's mother instinct was kicking in.

Phil looked up, when two people entered the room. He tried not to give himself away with his face, but the smile on the black guys face told him, it was for nothing.  
The other one, an old looking woman, sat in front of him. When he looked to her, he recognized her instantly from the videos he saw when... in the happier days.  
"Do I have something in my face or what are you looking at?" the woman asked with an arched eyebrow.  
"You're Peggy Carter", the kid said. Peggy's eyes widened a little. "It's an honour to meet you, ma'am. I would like to shake you're hand, but while I am not here for fun, it seems that this is not going to happen, so ahm... I hope my words are enough. I'm sorry, I'm quiet now."  
Peggy smiled and Nick was now definitely sure, the kid won her heart.  
"Tell me about youreself Phil. For an instant, where do you know me?" she asked with a mocky grin.  
Phil wanted to smile, but it vanished and his face expressed the sadness he still felt after all this years.  
"My..." he started, but became silent again, when someone entered the room.  
"I am sorry, the police called", a man with thin hair said. "They asked if we caught a Phillip J. Coulson. Something about him being a suspect for housebreaking and theft in 112 cases."  
Peggy and Nick looked to Phil, who sat there with hunched shoulders and guilty look on his face.  
"Want to say something about that, kid?" the man who caught him asked.  
Phil stayed silent.

"They won't get him." Nick pronounced every, single word in this sentence. The kid was still sitting in their interogation room, nervous about what will go happen to him. He can't say for sure, but there was something about Phil. The kid was trying to survive and he did what he had to do.  
"Nick, they have evidence in more than 20 cases", Peggy answered. "We are an agency, yes, but we wont let him get away with this."  
"Peggy, he is a kid. He is not an real adult until 25. He lived on the streets, because he ran away. Nobody asked why he ran. The foster system is full of assholes. Maybe he was abused and was done with it."  
"And I am done with this bullshit", she said sternly. "He did this crimes, he gets punishment, he will behave better."  
"You really think that", Fury said a little, well furious. "Well. Then you go in, tell him exactly, what is going to happen to him, that he will go to jail. Oh, and please explain him, that this will be the real deal and he won't see the sun outside of room with bars."  
"He will get punishment for theft. He won't get to jail for that long."  
"This is not Great Britain, Peg. You know that. They maybe have just him. He may be blamed for everything and that will be more than just a few years." Nick's eyes wandered to the boy, sitting in the room, a little shivering and looking tired. His clothes were hanging on him a little. A decent meal would make his eyes shiny, Nick was sure of that. "Just do me a favor. You want to let the lions get him, than tell him that. I go grab a burger for the boy. Looks like he needs it."

While Fury left a disbelieving Peggy, who had to fight for words for the kid, Phil sat in the room. He was cold and tired. Running around and doing some jobs made it a little difficult to sleep. Sometimes he thinks, it would be better to not wake up at all.  
The door opened and he tried to straighten up. It was the man from before and he was balancing a tray with... Phil's mouth was quickly filled with water.  
"I am Nick Fury, by the way. Wait. I make your hands free." The black guy unfastened the chains and then pushed the tray to Phil. "Eat. You will need it."  
Phil just obeyed and ate the burger and fries as slow as he can. He forgot to put something in his pockets or to offer Fury something.  
"I am sorry. It was... uhm... a long time since... uhm. Ya." Phil's eyes sank down and he rubbed some warmth to his hands. He wasn't surprised to be cold. It comes with the life.  
"Well, I hope you enjoyed it", Peggy Carter said, as she reentered the room. 

She was standing outside the whole time, thinking what she could tell the boy, while Nick was going some food for the boy. When he came back, she wanted to let the boy get something to eat first before he had to hear, what is going to happen to him. That was, what she was telling herself. The truth was, she liked this kid. He was adorable, dorky and seemed to be fan.  
She watched him, while he was eating. He polished the fastfood away like nothing she had ever seen before. Nick was right. This boy was just a kid, living on the streets. It was easy for everyone to, well, employ a street kid. Easy to pay, easy to get blamed and when they don't deliver, nobody will ask about their death.  
She shaked her head and tried to think about this with a clear head. Phil seemed nice, but this wasn't about his person. It was about what he did. Somebody approached her and she didn't stopped watching the kid eating.  
"Yes", she said with serious tone.  
"The police asked about details of the culprit we caught. They want to get him."  
She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked again to Phil. The boy smiled sadly and tried to warm up a little.  
"Tell them, he is owned by SHIELD now. We made a deal with him. If they need help in their cases, they call me."  
The agent nodded heavily, even when he was surprised. She looked at him and remembered his name.  
"Agent Thompson, do yourself a favor and do not use the word culprit again. A good friend of mine told me, this word is very oldfashioned."  
She entered the room.

"So, what's going to happen?" Phil asked, looking a little timid. Peggy saw it now, what Fury saw. She hardened her decision.  
"Well, seems like you are in big trouble, young man. The police won't let go of you." Peggy stared down to him. He instantly straightened his back. She smiled. He tried to be brave on the outside. "So I am saying this just once: Stay or jail?"  
Phil blinked. "Ah... Please what?" He blinked again. Fury smiled, that damn bastard.  
"You get the chance to lift the guilt from you're shoulders by working for us, which means, going to hard training, a lot of tears and maybe the hardest life ever. Or going to jail, be forgotten by everyone and whether in jail or not, dying without doing something good."  
Peggy prayed silently. She wanted to give him the options earlier, before she said to Thompson they had a deal.  
Phil thought about it like five minutes long. Then he took a breath and said: "I'll do it. I will pay for the debt."

To be continued...


End file.
